Christmas Kiss
by charl88
Summary: He pushed against her gently and she leant back against the counter more, pulling him against her body. After a few heated minutes he pulled away and let out a small sigh. “Merry Christmas Paige” Paige/Kyle AU Fic


_**NB: She has not met Henry in this fanfiction, otherwise it would not have worked out correctly. Hope you all had a good Christmas. Why don't you leave me a gift by pressing the little review button at the bottom of the page?**_

"Are you sure that you do not mind looking after the kids Paige?" her oldest sister Piper Halliwell asked her as she continued to put the kids toys away. Paige let out a small sigh and looked at her sister "No it's fine. I will just snuggle up on the couch with a cup of coco and a cheesy movie" she placed a toy truck into a desk. 'It's not like I have a choice' she thought to herself. It was Christmas Eve and Piper and her husband Leo were going out to a restaurant for a romantic meal and her other sister Phoebe had a date with Marshall, a new guy at the paper for which she wrote an advice column. So Paige had agreed to stay home with Piper's two children: Wyatt and Chris. She didn't mind looking after them and her sisters did deserve happiness – especially at Christmas.

"Maybe Leo and I should stay home and go out another time. It's Christmas Eve you should be with family" Paige could tell that Piper did not want to stay home, she could tell from the way she spoke and didn't look Paige in the eye when she said it. Paige shook her head "Piper it's fine. You and Phoebe should go out. I could do with a night in by myself anyway" Paige gave a weak smile. 'It would be nice to not have to see everyone happy with a partner' she hated herself for thinking it but she did hate the fact that her sisters were in happy relationships and she was the spinster who got to stay at home on Christmas Eve and babysit. She was happy for her sisters, of course she was, but she just wished that she was the one who was getting excited to be going out instead of sitting on the couch watching whatever rubbish the TV was playing.

"Besides you have made all that effort, it would be a shame to put it to waste". And it was true. Piper had put on a long sleek red dress and put her up in curls. She looked beautiful and Paige would feel guilty if she made Piper stay behind. She never got much time to be with her husband due to all the demon fighting they had to do. Nope, Paige would stay in by herself and keep an eye on the kids. She had no reason to go out anyway. She didn't have a date. Sure, she had been on many dates but they never worked out. She could never seem to be as committed to a relationship as they did.

"Thanks Paige. You know there will be someone out there for you. Just be patient" Piper gave Paige a hug and everything but ran up the stairs in excitement to see where her husband was. She let out another sigh and went into the kitchen to make some coco.

"Bye Paige" she soon heard Piper shout and she heard a small giggle as she and Leo left the manor. After a few seconds there was a knock at the door and she heard her other sister, Phoebe, come down the stairs and answer the door. "Bye sweetie", and closed the door elegantly.

She decided that whilst the kettle was boiling she would go and see what was on cable. She made herself comfortable on the couch and grabbed the remote from the table. She flicked through the channels until she found Doctor Who. Paige loved Doctor Who, although she would not admit it to anyone. It was her secret obsession, and the best thing to come from the UK, according to her. She loved everything about it. The mystery, the passion, and, she thought with a smile, that David Tennant was gorgeous. I mean what was there not to like? He had eyes that she could stare into for hours, a smile that made her heart skip a beat and how could anyone not fall for that strong Scottish accent?

The show was just starting so she quickly got up and went and made herself a big mug of coco and decided to add whipped cream to the top, a little Christmas treat to herself. She went back and made herself comfortable on the couch and cupped the mug tightly to warm her hands on the cold winter's night.

Within a few minutes she was engrossed in the show and by the time the episode had finished she was on the end of her seat, her mouth open and the mug in her hand tilted towards the floor. The Doctor had just been kidnapped by the TARDIS and she wanted to find out what happened, and was impatient for the next episode which would be shown in three weeks. This was the only thing she hated about foreign television, she had to wait ages for the next episode to be shown. She got up and went and took the mug to the kitchen – her mind still swirling with what had just happened on the show. She would never have expected that to happen but she knew that it was one of her top 10 favourite episodes to date.

She leant against the worktop and thought about the Doctor, and how she wished that she was Martha and he would whisk her away and they could be together – no Darleks, no Master – just them. She imagined the way he would smile at her just before he leant in and kissed her, the way his touch would feel against her skin. It was stupid, she knew that, but she was lonely, and besides, what harm did fantasies do? They were there to take people out of the real world and into a world where there were never any of the problems that existed in the real world.

"You know, you shouldn't drink coco before you go to bed" a deep voice appeared from behind her. Paige lifted her head, she knew that voice but not for a few years. It couldn't be. He wasn't allowed to see her. She hoped she wasn't imagining it, that when she turned around he would be standing here, that goofy grin that made her tummy flip on his face.

She slowly turned around and there he was. She couldn't believe it. He was here. Standing in front of her. After all these years. "Kyle" she let out a small squeak. He still made her weak, the butterflies in her stomach, the ones she had not felt since he had left, started to reappear and she could feel her heart beat begin to increase.

"Yeah, it's me" he replied, the smile she loved so much curling up at the sides of his mouth. He made his way to her and placed his hand softly on her cheek.

"But I thought..." she began but was interrupted. "It doesn't matter. I needed to see you."

"But the rules"

"Screw the rules" he said with a little laugh and ran his thumb over her cheek. Her skin was as soft as it was the last time he touched her. He felt her shiver under his touch and he smiled again. It was just how it used to be, like he had never gone. He wished that he could stay, that they would let them be together – after all Piper had married her White lighter – but they wouldn't let it happen again. Besides Paige needed someone who was not going to be Orbing away at all times of the night, someone she could rely on to be there when she needed support.

"I'm glad you come" her voice was barely above a whisper. The beat of her heart was louder. She could feel the blood rushing to her face. It felt good to feel his touch again, to hear his voice. Her thoughts were lost as he leant down and pressed his lips against hers. She didn't have to think, her arms immediately wrapped around his neck and she responded to the kiss. This was what she wanted – this is what she needed.

He pushed against her gently and she leant back against the counter more, pulling him against her body. After a few heated minutes he pulled away and let out a small sigh. "Merry Christmas Paige" he ran his finger gently down her cheek, gave her a kiss on the forehead and Orbed out. Paige placed her hand where his hand been and closed her eyes. The encounter had just made this the best Christmas ever.


End file.
